User talk:Mseay222
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions – thanks for your edit to the "2258" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our database and decide to join our community. Since you're new to Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our are the best place to start. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * We you to use the " " in your , so you can use our standard formatting s. We also recommend you action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Concealer-import}} click this link and save the page. * The and can help you put together an article that might end up on our someday. * You can look up your past changes in the log and keep track of your favorite articles through your very own . * Create your own and be contacted here, on your . Please make sure to sign any comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to add your user name and the date/time. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in one of our . Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Gvsualan (talk) 22:19, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :The above named user is an administrator and their signature was automatically added. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. From Talk:Starfleet Headquarters I uploaded an image of Starfleet HQ from Picard, can't get It to work. Mseay222 (talk) 22:09, January 31, 2020 (UTC) :Fixed. Take a moment to look at the formatting at the image page. It needs to include a description, be cited to an episode, and most crucially it needs that thingy so we're in line with fair use. -- Capricorn (talk) 09:45, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the . All images uploaded to Memory Alpha need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. -- sulfur (talk) 01:45, February 3, 2020 (UTC) : You get one more try to fix the three you improperly uploaded today because your copyright tag was all wrong and you've failed to cite or properly formatted. --Alan (talk) 02:08, February 7, 2020 (UTC) ::I thought I followed the format, I won't upload any more images. I will just edit articles. I am afraid I will just screw it up again. So I apologize. Mseay222 (talk) 02:12, February 7, 2020 (UTC) : just look at literally any other screencap on this site. --Alan (talk) 02:15, February 7, 2020 (UTC) ::I see, sorry for my ignorance. Each wiki seems to be different. I will take a closer look at the guidelines before I upload another file. I just want to help the wiki. Mseay222 (talk) 02:31, February 7, 2020 (UTC) :::Turn off the category select module in your preferences and stop copying things from the address bar. Underscores are NOT spaces and someone shouldn't have to follow you around and add categories to all your files because wikia thinks you're too stupid to understand things without their help. Once their crap is off, it's literally copy paste and adjust as needed. - 23:17, February 14, 2020 (UTC)